


Savage Love

by NvrLndBoi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cheating, Club Owner Magnus Bane, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Drunk Magnus Bane, Friends With Benefits, Inspired by Savage Love by Jason Derulo, Non consensual elements (Tagged in story), Singer Alec Lightwood, Songfic, kinda abrupt ending, very brief sexual content (Tagged in story)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: Here again with another song fic.Savage Love by Jason DeruloMagnus and Alec have a friends with benefits going for 5 months but when Magnus realizes his feelings will he be able to tell him.WARNING: There is a explicit sexual scene that depicts cheating it is only 3 sentences long but will put a warning. There is also a scene where two of the characters are drunk and can be seen as non consensual it will also be marked in case it is not your cup of tea. If anything else pops up please let me know. I'm still new and trying to learn.No Beta as usual.
Relationships: Camille Belcourt/Original Male Character(s), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Savage Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It is I NvrLndBoi. I got this one stuck in my head a week ago and slowly been working on it between finals. Finals are over for my summer classes now and I am a free elf. Also wanted to point it out. I did not post anything for 7 months because I go to school and with the Pandemic my classes went online and I had to focus. Now I am back till August. So gonna make the most of it and put out most of my ideas probably. This is a new style I am trying with the constant flashbacks.
> 
> Also if you all enjoy Shadowhunters in general make sure you are part of The Hunter's Moon discord it is really cool and interactive. There is awesome readers and writers on there. I just lurk tho.
> 
> If you have a songfic request there is a 80% chance I would be down for writing it so hit me up on my discord Bastian#1603
> 
> Like stated in the Summary there is two scenes I will tag in the story for you all incase it is not something you enjoy reading.
> 
> No beta. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy.

Magnus was pacing around his bedroom trying to sort himself out more than just clothes wise. “ I still don’t get why you are so upset about it. Alec has a right to do as he wants. Last you told me you two weren’t in any sort of commitment.” Catarina rationalized watching Magnus switch out of yet another shirt. She really wished he at least had the decency to hang it back up. 

Grabbing a deep purple silk shirt staring at it intensely trying to decide if it had offended him or praised him. “I lied. I have been lying.” he explains shortly putting the shirt back sparing it the floor but still not pleased enough with it. 

“So you two are dating? Since when?” her gaze shooting up from her phone. “Well no I mean I have been lying to myself. I’m not proud of it mind you. I thought he was just another pretty face to distract me from Camille. Yet that pretty face knows my favorite coffee order but never in the morning because I prefer tea. He knows where my make-up wipes live. I don’t think Camille even knew that I liked tea in the mornings. Somewhere in the five months of our loose arrangement I stopped even thinking about her. Hell our last three fake dates were false alarms. I just made them up so I could spend time with him. I fell in love with someone who will probably only think I want him as a rebound.” 

“Magnus, you are ranting again. Calm down. Breath. Okay so you like …” “Love...I love him..” “Okay love him. So why did you never tell him? Why did you just keep going with it?” She questioned staring him straight in the eye. Catarina is his best friend and most valuable keeper of his secrets but part of that territory includes the power to tell Magnus when he was being unreasonable.

“I don’t want him to think that I only want him because I want Camille… I was afraid he was going to reject me because of the rules I had set for us. Then the next thing I knew he started canceling on me because he has meet ups with some blonde guy. I'm losing him. So tonight I want to tell him. I want to start over with him. To actually have a relationship. To actually get a chance to get him to fall in love with me.” Magnus explained trying to avoid Catarina’s eyes feeling too vulnerable at the moment. 

“ Are you sure Magnus? This is not because you are jealous? This is not just because you do not like sharing? Do you honestly have feelings for Alec?” She keeps on. 

“ I am jealous. I do not know if I have a right to be because like you said he doesn’t owe me anything. We aren’t dating. Still I don’t like seeing him on dates with that man and laughing. I know that I was hung up on Camille for awhile but that was six months ago. The last time I honestly thought about being with her was 3 months ago…” he slipped on a blood red silky long sleeve button up already thinking about the cuff links he should wear with it. 

“So what’s your plan? Have Simon’s band play at your club and woo the boy?” 

“Partially I mostly invited Simon’s band to play because they are actually good but yes. I wanted an excuse to see Alexander that he couldn’t exactly deny. I know it is low but I really didn’t want to go through another canceled date with him. So once they are done playing I will pull Alexander aside and tell him. Hopefully I haven’t ruined things past the point of repair with him.” Magnus finished buttoning up and started to reach for the red ruby cufflinks but saw the black rose ones Alexander had bought him a few weeks back before he started canceling on him and had a better idea as he made his way back to the closet. 

As confident as Magnus came off with his make up and flashy clothing Catarina still knew that behind those walls was the Magnus that Camille left battered and broken. She was proud of him for trying to go after something again. “I swear Magnus if you go through one more change of clothes you will be more late than usual.” 

“No need to be dramatic Cat. I was just grabbing one last thing.” He came out to stare at himself in the mirror as his hands were on his back trying to secure the corset back of the vest snugly. He stared at himself in the mirror, a red silky long sleeve underneath the black corset vest with red designs matching the shirt's color. He reached for the black rose cuff links to put them in as well. “He got me the cuff links and vest last time I saw him” he explained.

“I thought you said the boy had no sense of style you constantly raved about how he would walk around his sweaters in monotone colors.” recounting how Magnus explained away the sweater on his couch the first time she told him about Alec. 

“He likes comfortable clothing and that’s okay but he knows I like fashion a lot and got them for me just because he thought I would look good in them.” Magnus swooned remembering opening the gift up from Alec. It was honestly the first time Magnus had received a gift from a lover he wouldn’t need to be forced to wear. The material on the vest was really nice and sleek and not too constricting. He looked at himself over again rings all in place, a simple necklace he didn’t want to take too much away from the appeal of the vest, a small red ear cuff on one ear and hair spiked up slightly with small highlights of red thanks to some temporary spray in. Perfect. He was ready. He could woo Alexander over. 

“Oh. Finally have all your armor in place?” Catarina teased standing up fixing her shirt again. She had seen this before Magnus slowly put work into his appearance making sure he had every layer on as efficiently as possible and as sharp as it can stand. Still this time it was different. Today his hair wasn’t as styled and filled with product as before, instead it was soft and almost welcoming. His make up was lightly layered around his eyes making him look younger than usual. Satisfied Catarina stepped forward and looped her arm around his smiling. “Come on the Uber has been here for 2 minutes now you look good Magnus he will fall for you as soon as he sees you.” she started tugging him out the door.

When Magnus and Catarina arrived at Pandemonium the bouncer immediately let them and the Night Manager took his chance right away to have Magnus sign away on some new documents about needing more storage room. 

It was not as it usually was tonight because the DJ station had been cleared for Simon’s band to play tonight. He should really try and find out their name before the end of the night but in the six months he had known them it had changed over twenty times and he didn't even know how that was possible to keep up with. Currently he could see Simon and Bat setting up the last of the equipment. They were due to play in five minutes. He was supposed to at least see Alexander before they went on but it seems that he really did take too long getting ready he realized cursing himself. 

Magnus sighed and made his way to his VIP area where he had a better look at the band the waiter came up and handed him his usual martini. He sipped at it staring at the band coming out to the stage. 

“Hello! We are Deaf Pigeons. We are gonna play some of our original songs and maybe one or two covers. Hope you all enjoy the show!!” Simon introduced putting on his guitar. He usually introduced the band when they played and helped with the vocals but was the guitarist and writer of the ground Alexander was the singer. Taking another sip Magnus started to remember when he first met them. 

6 MONTHS AGO

“Thank you for inviting us to watch my dear. I liked what I saw in the video, Camille showed me, still I prefer to see a band before I agree to let them play at my club.” Magnus explained drinking his beer. He winced a bit at the taste but tried not to show it. He usually preferred something more martini like but last time Camille had ridiculed him endlessly about his frilly drink. 

“I get it Magnus don’t worry you will completely love them. My older brother is a really good singer and Simon writes their songs Alec helps most of the time too.” Isabel started staring at the band setup. Well more like stared at Simon moving around the stage with wires. She was over the moon for the man judging by that gaze. 

“Maggie!~” Magnus’ shoulders stiffened a bit as his girlfriend of three years now draped their arms on his neck making a show of it all. “ I missed you all day Maggie~ Oh no!” she screeches a bit. “Why aren’t you wearing the new shirt I got you? Seriously Maggie it's like you don’t appreciate what I get you.” She pouts whining. 

He remembered that shirt it was so plain and itched a bit. He had remembered having to force a smile as she gifted it to him. Currently if he remembers correctly it is somewhere in the back of the closet. “I was hoping to wear it to Pandemonium tomorrow so people can see how well you dress me dear.” quickly trying to avoid a fight in public. He knew how dramatic Camille gets when she doesn’t get her way.

That seemed to make her extremely happy. Magnus relaxed a bit relieved he had dodged a disaster. 

“Hello.” a deep modulated voice came from behind Magnus. He quickly turned around to find himself staring straight into the blue doe-eyed beauty that had him looking away quickly before Camille caught him. 

“Alec! Are you guys all set up big brother?” the wiry framed boy switched his attention quickly over to his sister and went up beside her. “ Yeah as long as your nerd doesn’t tangle the microphone wires again.” snapping back taking a sip from his sister's drink grimacing a bit. 

“Did someone summon me?” a cheery spected boy materialized from who knows where. “Awww Alec bro did you just call me your sister's nerd? Thats huge!! That means you accept me as your precious sister’s boyfriend! Don’t worry I won’t betray this trust! I will make sure she is the happiest girl in the world!” 

“Simon! Please. Stop. At this point past all my trying she has decided to keep you and have you met my sister? I can’t exactly tell her she can’t have something and expect her to listen. Plus this way if you hurt her I can just use the band’s van to dispose of your body.” they bantered back and forth. 

“Boys! I love you both equally and think you are both pretty but we have more important things right now. This is Magnus. As in the Magnus Bane owner of Pandemonium.” She emphasized to try to get the point across of behaving. 

“OH! Like the biggest fanciest club in all of the city?? WOW! Hello! I am the songwriter and guitarist for Creeping Ocelot. Did you all want us to perform for you all or just coincidence?” Simon kept on raving. 

“Exactly that one I am his girlfriend Camille. My Maggie here saw a video that Isabel was so kind to share with us. He is always looking for new talent like your band, my little caramel” she winked towards Simon making Isabel scoot closer to her boyfriend. 

Clearing his throat Alec leaned forward and smiled deadly towards Camille. “Is that so well we are looking forward to putting on a show for both of you. If you excuse us we are up in five minutes. I hope you and your boyfriend enjoy the show.” putting an extreme emphasis on your part as to make her realize she was acting out of line. Not only by flirting with Simon but also by doing it in front of Magnus. After that all three of them got up and left Magnus with Camille still hanging off his neck. 

“I don’t know what their problem was. I was just making friendly conversation. Maggie I am bored.” she kept on whining in his ear. “I am going to go to the restroom really quick. Why don’t you order me a drink, baby.” she was already off of him and making her way away in the crowd before he could even respond. It was always like this between them. 

PRESENT

The first song started playing and Magnus eyes found themselves on Alexander on stage. He wasn’t for once dressed in his comfortable sweaters instead his hair was styled up, tight black shirt underneath his leather jacket and jeans that left nothing to the imagination when it came to if Alexander had an ass or not. As he started to recognize the tune he realized it was a cover up first. Stepping forward Alexander gripped the mic

If I woke up without ya, I don't know what I would do

Thought I could be single forever till’ I met you

Usually don’t be fallin’, be fallin’, fallin’ fast

You got a way of keeping me comin’ back to back 

I just found out, the only reason that you lovin’ me 

Was to get back at your ex lover but before you leave 

Usually I would never, would never even care 

Baby I know she creepin’, I feel it in the air

Magnus' throat dried up at how Alexander was staring him down as he was singing. He quickly took a sip from his martini trying to calm down. Still the blue eyes gaze was still on him. 

Every night and every day 

I try to make you stay 

But your

Savage love

Did somebody, did somebody break your heart?

Lookin’ like an angel, but your savage love 

But when you kiss me I know you don’t give two fucks 

But I still want that

Alexander looked apologetic at the first part of the lyrics but his gaze turned cold as he got to the end. Was this how he was feeling? He kept looking at Magnus straight on daring him to look away. 

FIVE MONTHS AGO (WARNING CONTAINS: Brief sexual explicitly and non consensual elements)

Magnus was working his way through his fifth or seventh shot at this point he didn’t know what number and honestly he couldn’t give two shits. He was sinking them down before Raphael and Catarina tracked him down. Right now he didn’t need to be coddled or told it wasn’t his fault that it was hers. She was the one that tore his heart out and ripped it apart before sending it back in a jar pickled with bile. It burnt so much. He had put on the stupid red cardigan she had bought him, had gotten the stupid flowers she loves so much and a new diamond bracelet to go for it as well. Pandemonium had just closed out another deal with another location that Magnus wanted to use as a dance studio. He was gonna celebrate, bring her gifts and take her out for an extravagant dinner like she loved.

WARNING: (Brief explicit sexual cheating content ahead)

Then slowly like in a hallmark movie he followed the soft sounds of her moans that he believed were only his to hear. Opened the door to their golden bed sheets being bunched up in her hands as this stranger took her roughly. She heard the door open and looked towards Magnus and had the decency to look apologetic before she let out another moan, turning her attention back to the man who helped Camille tear up the last of love and pride. 

He needed out. He needed to leave. He couldn’t come back here. He couldn’t be in this apartment again. He could never look at her the same. All this time. Had it been happening since they had started dating? How long? It's been three years. Since when has she stopped loving me? What did I do? How did I not notice? 

(WARNING ENDED)

The questions and thoughts kept drowning him; he couldn’t deal with it all. Before he knew it he was stepping out of an Uber and back into Pandemonium. He knew as soon as he stepped back in and ordered the fourth shot Maia would text Raphael who would text Ragnor and Catarina. He kept on ordering knowing that they would find him here and take care of him. 

“Rough night?” a rough deep voice came from beside him. Magnus didn’t register who it was honestly he was beyond his limit and at this point it was a miracle he was able to respond. 

“Is that what they call it when you catch your girlfriend in the bed with another?” the burn of the words still hurt Magnus as he spat them out regretting it immediately. 

“ Ouch… How much have you had Magnus?” the man asked. It seemed that he knew Magnus but still couldn’t remember him. “Is someone coming for you? Do you need me to call someone?” the voice kept asking. It started to get annoying mostly because Magnus couldn’t identify who it was. Still the voice seemed to honestly care and he knew Magnus so what was the harm.

“Why, do you want to take care of me, darling?” Magnus winked at him throwing back another shot.

“I would if you didn’t have anyone else.” quickly replying Magnus could hear the fluster in the voice. 

WARNING: (Non consensual elements with two drunk characters ahead. NO SEX)

“Well you don’t see anyone else. Why don’t we go back to my VIP area and you can take care of me there?” Magnus winked and hopped off the bar stool holding his hand out to lead him, the man accepted his hand quickly they were calloused around the fingertips a bit. Leading up he pushed the man down the two seater couch and sat on his lap. “So darling, how shall you take care of me?” 

“Magnus… Wow. Wait… Hold on. Magnus you are drunk. We are not going to do anything with our clothes off. You can’t consent and I won’t take advantage of you.” the voice seemed firm on the matter and that in turn frustrated and turned Magnus on even more at the same time. Frustrated because by being on the man’s lap he can tell he very much worked out and was very much interested in Magnus. But at the same time turned on because he didn’t want to take advantage of Magnus and respected him to set down limits. 

With a dramatic sigh Magnus gave up and leaned his face on the man’s chest pouting. “ Alright darling have it your way.” honestly it was all an act. Slowly Magnus was playing with the button up shirt and collar getting a devious idea. He leaned up a bit and started kissing up the man’s chin and stopped before his lips. “Is this okay? We aren’t taking off our clothes.” as much as his drunk muddled mind wanted this he wanted to extend the same courtesy that the man extended him too. The man underneath him gulped and hovered his hands over Magnus’ hips not really touching them just slightly near them he nodded giving Magnus the go ahead. “ I need a verbal answer, darling” Magnus reached to his side and brought up the man’s hands to his hips giving them a soft reassuring squeeze. “Your hands are welcomed there darling but stay above the clothing.” smiling he winked at the man teasing him. This was nice. He didn’t know if it was the alcohol or what but he felt light. 

“..y-yes it’s okay… what you were doing before. It was okay.” Magnus smirked and immediately placed his lips on theirs. They were so soft with the slight bitter taste of craft beer on them. He couldn’t just pull away though. It felt so good. The man was holding his hips securely letting him lean up even more to try and deepen the kiss even more. He wanted more of this warmth. 

(WARNING ENDED)

Someone behind Magnus in front of the couch cleared their throat and immediately startled the man underneath him to stop the kiss. 

“As nice it is to see you are over the bitch it is time to go, Magnus.” the intruder reprimanded him. Raphael. That was easy to identify. 

Magnus sighed. If Raphael was here Catarina was not far. He couldn’t escape them. Now he really was sulking. He was just getting to kiss the man. 

“Alright. Alright.” Magnus maneuvered his way off and fixed his shirt looking down at the cardigan again his mind was flooded back with the reminders of her betrayal. He felt sick honestly. Looking up at the man who was now starting to straighten himself out pushing the black hair out of his bright blue eyes. Blue eyes and black hair. Alec. Isabel’s brother Alec. He had just made out like a horny teenager with Alec. He wasn’t a bad kisser. 

“Alexander. I hope we can pick this up again at a better time darling.” producing on of his cards from his back pocket Magnus winked at Alec. “Call me.” he quickly turned back to Raphael and let himself be led away. 

“Really? Moving on already?” Raphael chastised him. 

“No problems with a willing distraction my boy. You saw us on the couch, how can I resist?” he shrugged it off seeing Catarina starting to make her way over. 

PRESET DAY

Alexander did call and they did meet up again and again and again. They quickly developed a sexual relationship which evolved to friends with benefits when Magnus and Isabel started hanging out more and more, forcing Magnus and Alexander more till they became friends. They usually met twice even four times a week to ‘hang out’. 

Baby I hope this ain’t karma cos I get arounds

You wanna run it up, I wanna lock it down

Usually don’t be fallin’, be fallin’ fallin’ first

You gotta way of making me spending up my cash

Every night and every day

I try to make you stay

But your

Savage looove

Alexander kept on singing, still looking up at Magnus’ VIP section. Early on when they first met up. Magnus was straightforward with Alexander. Told him that he was not over Camille yet that if he was looking for something more than sex with Magnus that he would find it unrequited. It had been harsh and crude as Catarina has reminded Magnus recently. Still at the time he felt like he had to do it. So it wouldn’t hurt as much if it happened again. Alexander had accepted quickly then that quickly led to their first time together. 

Did somebody, did somebody 

Break your heart?

Lookin’ like an angel

But your savage love

When you kiss me I know you don’t give two fucks 

But I still want that 

Your savage love 

THREE WEEKS AGO

“So is Camille going to be here? It seems kinda odd for her to attend a fair?” Alec questioned looking around at the food stalls and rigged game stalls. Magnus had called him two nights ago and asked if he could accompany him to this fair. It was a regular thing by now either Magnus called for a quickie or because he needed Alec to make Camille jealous. It was their dynamic. Alec tried to keep telling himself he was okay with that. It was just how things were. 

“Huh? Oh umm. No, I just know that one of the stands here has really good ice cream and I thought your sweet tooth might appreciate some…” Magnus felt a bit self conscious which was abnormal of course the only reason Alexander had agreed to this was because he thought Camille would be here. Magnus had thought he had been clear this time. He asked him if he wanted to spend some time with him on a fair date. He made it clear he thought. The whole day had been awkward after that especially afterwards when Alexander made the excuse he had to go pick someone up from the airport and apologized he couldn’t have dinner with him. Maybe he had read it wrong or maybe he had waited too long and Alexander had moved on. Just his luck.

PRESENT DAY

Savage love 

Did somebody, did somebody 

Break your heart?

Lookin’ like an angel

But your savage love

When you kiss me

I know you don’t give two fucks 

But I still want that 

Your savage love (savage love)

Your savage love-love-love

Your savage love-love-love

Girl you could use me

Cause I still want that your savage love

“The blonde is Jace, his brother.” a voice from behind Magnus tore him away from Alexander’s ending. “The blonde you were so concerned with. Catarina told me so I asked Simon and Isabel overheard us. According to her. Jace is their brother who was recording some TV show and Alec is VERY single and VERY interested.” Raphael reiterated trying to put the harsh emphasis on the words. Raphael took his drink and patted Magnus’ shoulder. “Simon is singing next so Alec has a break after this song.” Then left down the stairs. 

Magnus zoned back in from the knowledge that there was no competition and Alec was interested in him too. Even if Isabel was mistaken he had to hold on to the hope that she wasn’t and Alexander wanted him too for more than just a quick lay. His hand was already knocking on the band’s changing room. With a soft click the door opened to show Isabel she smirked and winked at Magnus. “It's for you big brother I am going to go watch Simon’s songs. Ten minutes max boys.” she waved at them leaving the door wide open to show Alexander on the couch drinking water. 

“Magnus...Hey.” he stuttered, putting down the water leaning to sit up. 

Magnus shut the down behind him, locking it just in case. He had ten minutes and was not going to get interrupted. “Hello darling.” slowly stalked his way around the room towards the couch smiling at Alexander. He could feel his eyes on his taking him in from toe to head. He preened a bit under the gaze.

“Before we continue this darling. Trust me I want to as much as I do. I want to ask you a question and I will explain it before I ask the answer. You have to be completely honest with me Alexander.” Magnus smiled trying to keep his voice soft. He didn’t want Alexander to think he was in trouble. Magnus was nervous what if he was wrong and he was just about to throw away his only chance to have Alexander in his life by involving his stupid feelings in it. 

Alexander reached across and held Magnus hand softly, looking him in the eyes. “I will answer anything you ask me, the most honest I can, Magnus. I won’t leave, I promise.” smiling and squeezing his hands softly Alexander tried comforting Magnus he could feel the nervous energy radiating off the other. 

Magnus took a deep breath and smiled. “I know that I set the arrangement we have. I know I set the no feelings rule. That it was purely sexual and a friendship. I know I made it harshly clear that I did not want any feelings involved in our arrangement.” he felt Alexander’s hands start to heat up a bit and twitch. “ Still you stayed with me. Through these 5 months you stayed even though I repeated over and over again that I could never feel the same that it would always feel unrequited.” Magnus dared to look up in Alexander’s eyes only for them to try and avoid him quickly. “ I messed up. I said it wrong again. I'm hurting you. I didn’t mean to. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I messed up when I  made those rules. I wasn’t being fair. Alexander in the last month for sure and who knows how much longer before I started to develop feelings for you. Wait no that sounds like we are high schoolers. I mean that I was an idiot and didn’t see a good thing in front of me but now I do and I hope that you feel the same and would like to go on a real date with me. No Camille. No fake dates. No expectations. Just us on a date.” he rambled on in a bit there at the end trying to get his point across and panicking all the while. He didn't know when Alexander’s hands felt his but he felt his throat dry when he did.  _ This is it. This was where he rejects me _ . Then he felt those hands softly tilt his face up and wipe his tears away. 

“Yes. Always yes Magnus.” Alexander leans forwards and kisses him softly. He is in heaven. There was just Alexander’s lips. Magnus’ brain short circuited a bit when he deepened the kiss slowly letting Alec take the lead. 

“ I could never reject you Magnus.” Alexander reassured, caressing his cheek softly ending the kiss before a loud knock came from the door followed by a failed door knob check. “ALEC YOU ARE BACK IN A MINUTE” a rumbustious voice called out. 

“I AM GOING JACE!” Alexander called back over Magnus sighing. “I am glad he is back but sometimes. So um…” back to shy Alec he goes Magnus giggled thinking. 

“Go sing your heart out darling. Promise to come visit me when you are done tho.” Magnus kissed his coloring cheek softly. “ I want to show off my new singer boyfriend afterwards.” quickly pulling Alec by the hand and out the door. 


End file.
